shatterzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Duke
The Duke, also known as DJ Defunkt, is a lvl 72 Heavy Metal Lord, a politician, a former (or even the current???) Juha Sipilä and a Satanist. Biography Early life Not much is known about The Duke's early years, but apparently he studied classical music and music composition at some university level music school on Earth at some time during the early 20th century. After heavy metal music was discovered on Earth, he grew interested in it and eventually chose the path of heavy metal in his Musicmancy. He later developed hatred towards Rap (because to be honest, it is shit) and swore to break the dominion of The Rappers.The official Shatterzone character sheet for the Duke At some point, The Duke apparently created a political identity as Paavo Väyrynen and tried to become the president multiple times, not once succeeding. This way he acquired many levels, even though most of his levels he must have received through quest granted by Satan. In the Eduskunta Era, while Väyrynen was banished to Planet Väyrynen, he created a political identity as DJ Defunkt, a moderate disco musician with sympathies for music genres other than rap but not enough to be convicted. He then founded the Disco Vibrator party and became a member of the Parliament. Episode I: The Fellowship Of The Swag In year 2409, DJ Defunkt was a diplomat member of the Fellowship of Sipilä, the purpose of which was to investigate the events and mishaps on Spherus Magna. As The Duke, DJ Defunkt knew the earth quakes were caused by Vesa-Matti Loiri and had a plan to slurp him and steal his powers. When the fellowship arrived at the core of the planet, The Duke revealed himself and proceeded to perform a satanic ritual to absorb Loiri's abilities. He succeeded to steal 96.2654 percent of Loiri's powers, making himself immune to almost all musical attacks. He was then, in contrary to his plan, knocked out and rendered unconscious by The Ocelot. As the cave collapsed, he survived, thanks to his newly possessed immunity to Rock. After being intimidated by an elf, he fled from the planet. Episode II: Attack of the Clowns In year 2412, The Duke, disguised as Paavo Väyrynen, accompanied Martta Palpatine and Burger Bling, among other people, in their attempt to capture the mastermind beneath the assassination of Juha Sipilä. It turned out he, The Duke himself, had sent Riku Karvakuono, as a heavy metal slave, to murder Sipilä, but in his disguise the Duke remained unrecognized. The hunt led the team to a casino owned by Cheek, where, in order to delay some enemy guards, The Duke murdered quite a lot of people by fucking everything. Staying behind, The Duke waited a moment to reveal himself to the rest of the group. As they descended to a clown factory beneath the casino and were terrorized by ear-worms, the Duke cast tactically placed ear-worm-neutralizing pentagrams and revealed himself to Theseus, who then proceeded to break his neck. As a result, The Duke died, losing one level (which he fortunately for him had acquired from a lootbox). As he died, the pentagrams where gone, which helped the respawning heavy metal lord to argue his cause. Gaining Burgerus' trust once again, he formed an alliance with the rappers. He then fought, as Paavo Väyrynen, in Yle Areena for the position of Juha Sipilä, and won, becoming the next prime minister and the ruler of the galaxy. He then proceeded to declare Total Fucking War agains McDonald's, to release a convicted war criminal and to allow the rest of their group to enter Elävä arkisto. Personality and traits Not much is known about the real personality of the Duke, but it appears that he is a dangerously intelligent and relatively charismatic person with desire to be invinsible in Musicmancy. There is currently no evidence, but because he seems evil and worships Satan — and all evil people obviously want the Rappers destroyed — he must hate Rap and want to harm our heroes. As DJ Defunkt, he claimed to love democracy and strived to make very diplomatic decisions to achieve the objectives set by Juha Sipilä. Powers and abilities The Duke is a powerful Heavy Metal Musicmancer and also a cunning opponent to The Rappers. After he slurped Loiri, he also became immune to most musical attacs, including rap and rock attacks, and grew in strength even more. He is not physically very strong, durable or fast, though, which makes him very vulnerable to, for example, bullets. He can also summon Satan and use his powers through metal music. He can share his immunity to musical attacks through the use of a Satanic ritual involving pentagrams placed below the sharees. Having known Scrooge McDuck personally, he knows the ancient and fine art of Kaikki paskaksi. Having 72 levels, he can receive lethal damages 71 separate times without dying for real, which makes him very tricky to kill, considering his powers. Equipment The Duke has with him at all times an automated rifle, in case his Musicmancy does not have the desired effect on someone he needs to kill. Behind the scenes Appearances * Episode I: The Fellowship Of The Swag * Episode II: Attack of the Clowns References External links * Church of Satan Category:Satanism Category:Characters Category:Heavy Metal Lords Category:Darkness Category:Politics